Typisch untypische Weihnachten
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: FF-Sammlung
1. 01 Wahnsinnige Weihnachten

_**Typisch untypische Weihnachten**_

**Wahnsinnige Weihnachten**

Es war ein Chaos.

Die Papierblätter stapelten sich sprichwörtlich bis zur Decke, unzählige Manuskripte lagen im gesamten Raum verstreut, Kugelschreiber und andere Schreibutensilien lagen am Boden verteilt. Im gesamten Arbeitszimmer sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Das offene Fenster und die offene Tür sorgten für Durchzug, die losen Blätter flogen wild umher. Als die Tür geschlossen wurde, segelten die Blätter in Richtung Boden. Eine Minute später war es still, kein Rascheln war mehr zu hören.

Unter allem Papier begraben war Yusaku Kudo. Er sass an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt. Er schlief tief und fest.

Den Durchzug samt dazugehörigem Chaos hatte er nicht bemerkt, ebenso wenig wie die Person, die vor kurzem den Raum betreten und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Inhalt zur Ruhe kam.

Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Seufzen musterte Yukiko Kudo den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Dass man in einer solchen Umgebung überhaupt arbeiten oder gar schlafen konnte... Unfassbar.

"Yusaku, aufwachen!"

Nichts geschah. "Yusaku!" Wieder nichts. Yukiko fuhr härtere Geschütze auf. "Hilfe! So hilft mir doch jemand!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Yusaku auf und sah sich hastig im ganzen Raum um, ehe sein Blick an seiner Frau hängen blieb.

"Hast du um Hilfe gerufen?"

"Anders kriegt man dich ja nicht mehr wach", antwortete sie.

"Gibt es etwa einen Notfall?"

Yukiko sah ihn nur an und fand es überhaupt nicht lustig. Eigentlich wollte sie noch hinaus und einen Spaziergang machen. Sie wollte den Winter und die amerikanische Weihnachtszeit geniessen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Tokyo zu ihrem Sohn machten.

"Du weisst genau, dass wir morgen losfliegen werden. Oder hast du vergessen, dass wir Weihnachten mit unserem Sohn feiern?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Yusaku und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich meine Abgabetermine habe, und wenn ich die verpasse..."

Er sprach nicht weiter, um den Satz bedrohlicher klingen zu lassen, als er es in Wirklichkeit war.

Yukiko brauste auf.

"Ach komm schon. Wer will denn schon um diese schöne, weihnachtliche Zeit über einen Mord lesen?"

"Es ist eine Mord_serie_, nicht nur ein einfacher Mord", sagte Yusaku knirschend und griff nach einem Kugelschreiber. "Das ist ein grosser Unterschied."

"Mord ist Mord, und damit basta. Jetzt beeil dich, ich will noch einen Spaziergang machen, bevor die Sonne untergeht."

"Na dann geh doch."

"Du kommst mit!"

"Ich kann nicht."

"Doch, du kannst!"

Yusaku hob die Schultern und sah seine Frau verlegen und fast schon hilflos an.

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Jetzt reicht's mir!", rief Yukiko, packte ihn an der lose sitzenden Krawatte und zerrte ihn dann wie einen Hund an der Leine hinter sich her.

Zehn Minuten später schlenderte das Ehepaar durch den nahe gelegenen Park. Yusaku wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, doch die frische Luft tat ihm gut, und jetzt war er froh, dass Yukiko ihn mit hinaus geschleift hatte. Vielleicht wäre er früher oder später womöglich noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer erstickt...

Glücklich und gut gelaunt hakte sich Yukiko bei ihm ein und genoss die Zweisamkeit.

Über das momentane harmonische Verhältnis freute sich Yusaku sehr, doch er wusste nicht, dass es demnächst damit vorbei sein würde.

Noch merkte er nichts davon, doch nur einen Tag später, als er zusammen mit seiner Frau im Flugzeug Richtung Japan sass, kehrte die Anspannung und die Gereiztheit wieder zurück.

"Na toll", grummelte Yukiko missgelaunt und starrte aus dem Flugzeugfenster. "Erst mussten wir einen späteren Flug nehmen, dann hatten wir noch Verspätung beim Abfliegen, und jetzt erhalten wir keine Landeerlaubnis. Was kommt jetzt noch?"

"Vielleicht erkennen sie in dir eine Bombenlegerin und verhaften dich, wenn wir endlich landen können", sagte Yusaku knurrend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Erzähl keinen Quatsch. Als ob ich es nötig hätte, eine Bombe mit mir rumzuschleppen."

"Mit deiner finsteren Miene machst du aber jedem griesgrämigen Terrorist Konkurrenz."

"Jetzt hör endlich auf damit! Ich will einfach nur in Ruhe Weihnachten mit meinem Sohn verbringen, ist das etwa ein Verbrechen?"

"Mit _deinem_ Sohn?", fragte Yusaku verärgert. "Und was ist mit mir? Ist Shinichi etwa nicht auch mein Sohn?"

"Kommt darauf an", knurrte Yukiko und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. "Vielleicht habe ich dich ja damals betrogen und Shinichi ist gar nicht von dir."

"Das glaubst du ja selber nicht. Oder warum wohl sieht er aus wie ich?"

"Ja, was für ein Pech", sagte Yukiko und seufzte demonstrativ.

"Pech? Du nennst es _Pech_, wenn ein Vater sein Aussehen dem Sohn weitergibt?", fragte Yusaku fassungslos.

Yukiko blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.

Nach zwei Stunden, in denen sie gelandet waren, auf ihre Gepäckstücke warten mussten und dann endlich ein Taxi erwischt hatten, betraten sie erleichtert, aber erschöpft ihr altes Zuhause.

Shinichi, der natürlich gewusst hatte, dass seine Eltern zurückkommen würden, hatte auf der Treppe sitzend auf sie gewartet. Kaum hatte Yukiko sich von ihren Taschen befreit, eilte sie schon auf ihren Sohn zu.

"Shinichi! Mein lieber, kleiner... Wie geht's dir?"

Freudig schloss die ehemalige Schauspielerin ihren Sohn in die Arme, doch Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nicht gut."

Er befreite sich aus der Umarmung und wandte sich ab.

"Was ist los?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht, er sah nur betrübt zu Boden. Yukiko packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um.

"Was ist los?", wiederholte sie. Shinichi seufzte.

"Ran ist krank, und Kogoro hat mir verboten, sie zu besuchen. Dabei wollten wir heute zum Eislaufen, bevor ihr kommt."

Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen. Zu wissen, dass seine Freundin krank war, und dass er sie nicht mal sehen durfte, war die reinste Folter für ihn. Yukiko sah ihn an.

"Das tut mir leid."

Shinichi seufzte erneut.

"Vielleicht kannst du ja bei Kogoro ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, damit sie wenigstens für eine Stunde oder so raus kann. Oder dass sie heute Abend mit uns feiern kann und nicht alleine ist."

Yusaku hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ist er heute Abend denn nicht zu Hause?", fragte er verwundert.

"Bevor Ran krank wurde, hat sie mir gesagt, dass ihr Vater und Eri gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern wollen, um ihre Differenzen endgültig zu überwinden."

"Und mit gemeinsam meinst du-"

"Ohne ihre Tochter, ja", beendete Shinichi Yusakus Satz. "Eri hatte eigentlich angeordnet, dass Ran mit mir feiern kann. Aber jetzt ist sie krank, und Kogoro führt sich wie ein Verrückter auf. Er lässt sie nicht mehr aus den Augen und hält sie schon fast gefangen."

"Und was sagt Eri dazu?", fragte Yukiko. Shinichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schloss betrübt die Augen und seufzte.

"Das kann er doch nicht machen!", rief Yusaku entrüstet aus. "Er kann doch Ran nicht alleine lassen, wenn sie krank ist. Noch dazu an Weihnachten. Das ist unverantwortlich."

Shinichi wandte sich seinem Vater zu.

"Sag nicht mir das, sag das Kogoro."

"Und das werde ich auch tun."

Der Schriftsteller ging auf die Haustür zu und riss sie auf.

"Yusaku, wo-?", fragte Yukiko erstaunt, wurde aber gleich von ihrem Mann unterbrochen.

"Ich gehe zu Kogoro und hole Ran hierher. Wenn Eri und er alleine Weihnachten feiern wollen, um ihre Differenzen zu beseitigen, gut, dann sollen sie das. Aber Ran bleibt heute nicht alleine. Ich hole sie zu uns."

Mit diesen Worten knallte Yusaku die Tür zu und verschwand. Seinen Ausruf "Der macht mich noch wahnsinnig!", hörten Yukiko und Shinichi aber trotzdem noch.

Yukiko seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

"Es werden wohl wieder mal typisch untypische Weihnachten. Genau wie jedes Jahr."

Shinichi seufzte ebenfalls, doch er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Ran als um das Weihnachtsfest. Ein Mensch war schliesslich wichtiger als eine alte Tradition.

Bis sein Vater zurückkam konnte er nur noch warten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte Yusaku zurück, zusammen mit Ran und Eri im Schlepptau. Shinichi, der seiner Mutter geholfen hatte, das Mittagessen zu kochen, eilte sofort zu seiner Freundin. Yukiko war dicht hinter ihm.

"Mein Gott, Ran, du armes Ding", sagte sie. "Komm, ich mach dir einen heissen Tee."

Während Yukiko die Oberschülerin ins Wohnzimmer führte, wechselten Yusaku und Eri ein paar leise Worte, ehe sich Rans Mutter dem jungen Detektiv zuwandte, den Yusaku zurückgehalten hatte.

"Bitte pass gut auf mein kleines Mädchen auf, Shinichi. Versprichst du mir das?"

"Natürlich."

Eri musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang, dann lächelte sie.

"Danke."

"Ihr würdet Ran sehr glücklich machen, wenn du und Kogoro wieder zusammenfindet", sagte Shinichi und sah sie ernst an.

"Wir werden sehen", meinte die Anwältin. "Aber ich behalte es im Hinterkopf."

Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Tochter verabschiedet hatte, wünschte sie der Familie Kudo trotz aller Umstände fröhliche Weihnachen. Dann ging sie.

Shinichi seufzte erleichtert auf.

Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Eri hatte sich in letzter Zeit enorm verbessert, worüber er sehr froh war. Die Anwältin hatte nun nichts mehr gegen ihre Beziehung, da sie eingesehen hatte, dass Ran nur mit Shinichi glücklich werden würde. Kogoro hingegen war sehr zu Rans Bedauern immer noch derselbe geblieben.

Als der junge Detektiv eine Minute später endlich auch ins Wohnzimmer trat, eilte er sofort an Rans Seite. Yukiko, die sie auf das Sofa gebettet und mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt hatte, machte ihm Platz.

"Sie hat ihren Tee nicht angerührt."

Während sie gedankenverloren Rans Tee umrührte, liess Shinichi seinen Blick über das Gesicht seiner Freundin gleiten.

Ran sah schrecklich aus. Sie war kreidebleich, schwitzte und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Im Moment schlief sie zwar, doch Shinichi war sicher, dass ihre Augen vor Fieber glänzen würden. Sich vergewissern wollte er sich jedoch nicht. Wenn eine Kranke schlief, sollte man sie auch schlafen lassen.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie hier ist", murmelte er stattdessen. "Und ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht."

Yukiko setzte sich neben ihn.

"Das wünsche ich mir auch. Aber jetzt ist Mittag, vielleicht geht es ihr heute Abend wirklich wieder besser."

"Hoffen wir es."

Yusaku, der nun auch ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, nickte.

"Dass immer um die Weihnachtszeit so etwas passieren muss", seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Genau wie letztes Jahr. Und vorletztes Jahr auch. Der reinste Wahnsinn."

Shinichi, Yusaku und Yukiko sahen sich stumm an. Das Weihnachtsfest in diesem Jahr war ganz und gar typisch untypisch. Erst die Streitereien zwischen der ehemaligen Schauspielerin und dem Schriftsteller in Los Angeles, dann die ganze vertrackte Flugreise, die Sache zwischen Kogoro und seiner Tochter, und schliesslich auch noch Rans Erkrankung. Es ging so ziemlich alles schief, was schief gehen konnte. Das war Murphys Gesetz. Es war schon ironisch... und wahnsinnig.

Shinichi seufzte und hoffte, dass Ran bald wieder auf die Beine kam. Und trotz dieser Hoffnung wusste er nur eines: Ein gemütliches Weihnachtsfest inklusive Vorweihnachtstage sahen eindeutig anders aus.

Owari


	2. 02 Mörderische Weihnachten

Hallo alle zusammen!

Dieses mal gibt's nur ein kurzes Vorwort, das folgenden Information beinhaltet:

Fans von Shunsaku Kudo werden auf ihre Kosten kommen! *freu*

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!

*knuddel*

Shinichi

---

**Mörderische**** Weihnachten**

_"__Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht_

_Alles schläft, einsam wacht..."_

Das war leider eine Lüge.

Die Nacht war nicht still. Und heilig schon gar nicht.

Nicht alle schliefen um vier Uhr morgens, obwohl man das eigentlich annehmen sollte. Aber wie es eben so in einer Millionenstadt wie Tokyo war: Die Stadt schlief nie. Das Verbrechen schlief nie.

Während die meisten Menschen zwei Stunden später erwachten und langsam in den Tag starteten, war einer von ihnen schon seit Stunden wach. Der Grund dafür war simpel: Ein Mord, eiskalt durchgeführt von einem Täter, der wahrscheinlich keine Gnade kannte, bereitete der Polizei Kopfzerbrechen. Sie tappte vollkommen im Dunkeln. Zur Unterstützung hatten sie sich Hilfe von einem Mann geholt, der eine Quote von 100% aufwies, was das Lösen von Fällen betraf.

Sie hatten den Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo um Hilfe gebeten.

Selbst jetzt, in der Nacht vom 23. auf den 24. Dezember musste er seinem Beruf nachkommen, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dieses Jahr Weihnachten mit seinem Sohn ganz traditionell zu feiern. Das konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen...

Nachdem Shunsaku am Tatort eingetroffen war, war er über alles informiert worden. Das Opfer wurde mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand erschlagen, und es gab keine Hinweise, keine Verdächtigen und keine Zeugen. Nicht mal den Namen des Opfers kannten sie, da er weder Führerschein noch Ausweis bei sich trug. Die Suche nach dem Täter war zu vergleichen mit der Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen.

Aufmerksam betrachtete Shunsaku Kudo die Leiche.

"Um welche Zeit starb das Opfer?"

"Zwischen halb zehn und zehn Uhr gestern Abend", antwortete der Leichenbeschauer und machte sich eine Notiz auf seinem Klemmbrett.

Der Detektiv sah ihn nachdenklich an. Um diese Zeit kam doch sein Sohn Yusaku nach Hause! Konnte es sein, dass er vielleicht etwas vom Mord mitbekommen hatte?

Shunsaku vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Es war sehr gut möglich, immerhin befand sich der Tatort in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Wenn Yusaku also etwas gesehen oder gehört hätte, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Der Detektiv sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb Neun.

"Yusaku, aufstehen!"

Unsanft wurde der Junge aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sein Vater das Zimmer betrat. Yusaku allerdings grummelte nur und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Komm schon, Junge, steh auf."

"Ich will nicht zur Schule..."

Shunsaku seufzte.

"An Weihnachten zur Schule? Du bist mir vielleicht einer."

Ohne weitere Worte griff sich der Erwachsene die Matratze, auf der Yusaku lag, hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch und warf somit seinen Sohn mitsamt der Decke aus dem Bett. Die Matratze begrub ihn unter sich.

Jetzt war Yusaku wach, und er versuchte, sich aus seiner Decke zu befreien. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sah er mit missbilligendem Blick zu seinem Vater hoch.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", sagte er zähneknirschend. "Gibt's einen Grund warum du mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett wirfst?"

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte Shunsaku schlicht. Sofort war Yusaku Feuer und Flamme, und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Bei einem Fall?"

"Bei einem Fall", bestätigte Shunsaku lächelnd. "Wenn du dich also bitte sofort anziehen und dann mitkommen würdest..."

"Cool!"

Fünf Minuten später war Yusaku bereit, und er konnte sein Grinsen kaum noch verbergen. Jetzt konnte er zusammen mit seinem Vater einen Fall lösen! Wenn das kein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk war!

Sein Enthusiasmus wurde jedoch bald gedämpft. Am Anfang verlief zwar alles so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn er hatte tatsächlich einige Menschen zur Tatzeit in der Nähe des Tatortes gesehen. Die Polizei hatte sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach den Personen gemacht, doch am Nachmittag standen die Ermittlungen plötzlich still.

Einer der Personen war plötzlich unauffindbar, und ein anderer wurde ebenfalls ermordet aufgefunden. Der Fall hatte eine neue Wende genommen.

"Das ist deprimierend", murmelte Yusaku und seufzte. "Das so was ausgerechnet jetzt passieren muss..."

"So ist es eben", sagte Shunsaku und reichte seinem Sohn einen Keks. "Die Detektivarbeit ist nicht immer aufregend, manchmal muss man auch warten. So wie jetzt."

Yusaku grummelte, als er seinen Blick durch den Aufenthaltsraum des Polizeipräsidiums gleiten liess, dann verschränkte er die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte den Kopf darauf. Dann konnte er ja genauso gut schlafen, wenn es ja doch nicht weiterging...

Wider Erwarten schlief Yusaku tatsächlich ein, und als er wieder erwachte, war schon später Abend.

Er erfuhr, dass bei einigen der verdächtigen Personen ein Alibi nachgewiesen werden konnte, so dass sich die Anzahl der Verdächtigen auf zwei beschränkt hatte.

Als Yusaku zu seinem Vater trat, wurden gerade beide befragt.

"Na du? Gut geschlafen?"

"Immer", antwortete Yusaku. "Was ist denn da los?"

"Die Polizei hat den letzten Trumpf auf den Tisch gelegt", erklärte Shunsaku. "Sie hat die Verdächtigen gefragt, ob sie gestern Abend einen Oberschüler, also dich, gesehen hätten. Beide sagten ja, doch die Beschreibungen weichen sehr voneinander ab. Die Polizei will dich ihnen nun gegenüberstellen."

"Na dann los."

Kaum stand Yusaku den beiden Männern gegenüber, reagierten sie auf unterschiedliche Weise.

Einer der Männer verzog keine Miene, aber er hatte eine Frage.

"Ist das nicht der Junge aus den Zeitungen?"

Der andere Mann hingegen war ganz kurz zusammengezuckt, und Schweiss bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Ihm wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass er tatsächlich kurz nach seiner Tat gesehen worden war.

Der leitende Polizeibeamte kombinierte richtig.

"Nehmt ihn fest!", rief er.

Einer der anderen Polizisten trat zum Verdächtigen und wollte ihm Handschellen anlegen, doch der Mann stiess ihn grob von sich weg. Voller Wut wandte er sich Yusaku zu.

"Du verdammter kleiner Bengel! Na warte!"

Mit einem Messer, das er versteckt bei sich trug, ging der Überführte auf Yusaku los, ganz klar mit der Absicht, ihn zu töten. Der führende Polizeibeamte war nicht schnell genug, um ihn aufzuhalten, und auch zwei weitere Polizisten wurden gnadenlos aus dem Weg gestossen. Zwischen Yusaku und dem Mörder war niemand mehr, er hatte freie Bahn.

_Er hätte freie Bahn._

Kurz bevor der Mann beim Oberschüler ankam, stellte sich Shunsaku schützend vor seinen Sohn.

Für Yusaku ging es zu schnell, ebenso für alle anderen.

Als er wieder realisierte, was passiert war, lag der Mörder stöhnend und mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

"Vater?"

"Vergreif dich niemals an meinem Sohn", sagte Shunsaku drohend zum Überführten. "Sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. Und das würdest du auf jeden Fall bereuen."

Nach diesen Worten wurde der Angreifer endlich abgeführt.

Yusaku starrte seinen Vater mit grossen Augen an. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie Shunsaku zugeschlagen hatte. Geschweige denn, wie er jemandem mit einem Schlag die Nase gebrochen hatte... Er als sonst so friedlebender Mensch...

"Vater? Warum hast du-?"

Shunsaku sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Denkst du, ich lasse zu, dass ich dich verliere?", sagte er so leise, dass nur Yusaku ihn hören konnte. "Denkst du, ich lasse zu, dass du umgebracht wirst? Noch dazu an Weihnachten?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte der Junge leise.

"Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Yusaku", sprach Shunsaku immer noch leise weiter. "Wenn du selber mal Kinder hast, dann pass gut auf sie auf. Beschütze sie und halte alles Leid von ihnen fern. Sie werden es dir eines Tages hoch anrechnen und dir dafür danken, glaub mir. Dann könnt ihr Weihnachten ganz normal in der Familie feiern."

"Apropos Weihnachten...", begann Yusaku, wurde dann aber von Shunsaku unterbrochen.

"Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause und feiern, einverstanden?"

"Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, Vater."

"Was? Tatsächlich", murmelte Shunsaku, nachdem er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte. "Schade. Aber wir gehen jetzt trotzdem. Ich will nicht die gesamte Weihnachtszeit im Polizeipräsidium verbringen."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Yusaku und konnte sich trotz des Schreckens von vorhin ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Als Vater und Sohn kurze Zeit später auf dem Heimweg waren, waren beide ganz in Gedanken versunken. Doch obwohl sie kein Wort miteinander wechselten, wussten sie trotzdem, dass sie an das gleiche dachten.

Eigentlich wollten sie beide am 24. Dezember faulenzen und es sich gut gehen lassen. Und natürlich die weihnachtliche Stimmung geniessen. Doch stattdessen mussten sie einen Fall lösen, bei dem Yusaku beinahe umgebracht wurde.

Wenn das mal nicht mörderische Weihnachten waren...

Owari

---

So, das wars auch schon wieder für heute. ^^

In dieser kleinen FF-Sammlung wird es wohl noch weitere Geschichten geben, aber vorläufig ist hier mit dieser zweiten Geschichte Schluss. Immerhin soll meine 50. FF auch gleichzeitig meine 80. Story werden. Die regelmässigen Leser von mir wissen, was das heisst. ^^

Der weitere Hochladeplan sieht so aus, dass ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht an den Sonntagen, sondern an den Donnerstagen und einmal am Freitag hochlade (es sind besondere Daten, wisst ihr...). Auf meinem Steckbrief seht ihr es klarer aufgelistet, und falls Fragen auftauchen, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet. xD

Also, einen schönen Sonntag wünsche ich noch!

*knuddel*

Shinichi


	3. 03 Sterbende Weihnachten

**Sterbende Weihnachten**

Irgend etwas war heute anders. Irgend etwas stimmte heute nicht.

Kaum hatte Ran die Tür der Villa Kudo mit dem Schlüssel aufgesperrt, schlug ihr eine bedrückende Atmosphäre entgegen.

Die Atmosphäre des Todes.

"Shinichi?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. "Shinichi, ich bin's!"

Wieder nichts.

Fast schon verloren stand Ran in der Eingangshalle und sah die Treppe hoch. Konnte es sein, dass ihr Freund gar nicht mehr da war? Konnte es etwa sein, dass er...? Nein, das war unmöglich, er musste hier sein. Wieder rief sie seinen Namen.

"Ran?"

Erschrocken drehte sich die Angesprochene um und blickte direkt ins Gesicht von Yusaku Kudo.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

Die Oberschülerin war über diese Frage mehr als erstaunt. Wie konnte Yusaku sie fragen, was sie hier wollte? Sie war schliesslich die Freundin seines Sohnes!

Der Schriftsteller sah, dass Ran seine Frage falsch verstanden hatte, und formulierte sie deutlicher.

"Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen, wie also bist du hier hereingekommen?"

"Oh."

Ran wurde kurz rot. Stimmt, das konnte Yusaku ja gar nicht wissen. "Ich habe von Shinichi vor einiger Zeit den Hausschlüssel bekommen, und da auf mein Klingeln hin nichts geschah, dachte ich, ich-"

"Shinichi also", murmelte Yusaku und schloss die Augen. "Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo der letzte Ersatzschlüssel ist."

"Es tut mir leid. Sie können ihn natürlich wiederhaben", sagte Ran und hielt ihm den kleinen Gegenstand hin.

"Behalte ihn, es ist besser so", sagte Yusaku und winkte ab. "Er ist bei dir in den richtigen Händen."

Ran liess den Schlüssel in ihre Jackentasche gleiten, ehe sie wieder zu Yusakus Gesicht hochsah.

"Wo ist denn Ihre Frau?"

"In der Apotheke, um Vitaminpräparate zu holen", seufzte Yusaku und liess die Schultern hängen.

"Und... wie geht's Shinichi?", fragte Ran zögernd.

"Schlecht", sagte er ganz leise. "Sehr schlecht. Ich weiss nicht, was ich noch tun kann, damit es ihm wieder besser geht."

"Etwa schlechter als gestern?", fragte Ran entsetzt. Yusaku nickte nur zur Antwort und seufzte erneut. "Darf ich zu ihm?"

"Du kannst mitkommen, ich will sowieso nach ihm sehen", sagte Yusaku und begann die Treppe hochzusteigen.

Stumm folgte Ran dem Schriftsteller und dachte über die vergangenen Wochen und ihren Freund nach.

Shinichi Kudo war krank. Schwer krank. Seit Wochen war er nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen, seit Wochen hatte er das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Und seit ein paar Tagen hatte er sein Bett kaum noch verlassen. Er war abgemagert, so schwach, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, und inzwischen so bleich wie der Tod. Aber was das Schlimmste daran war: Die Ärzte wussten nicht, woran Shinichi litt. Die Tests, denen er sich im Krankenhaus unterziehen musste, brachten keine Ergebnisse, und auch Medikamente halfen nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie verschlimmerten Shinichis Zustand sogar noch. Seine Symptome könnten zu jeder Krankheit gehören, und das verwirrte die Mediziner zusätzlich. Das einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit wussten, war, dass sie der Krankheit machtlos gegenüberstanden.

Das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, warum der junge Detektiv jetzt zu Hause und nicht im Krankenhaus lag; Shinichi wollte es nicht. Wenn die Ärzte ihm schon nicht helfen konnten, konnte er auch genauso gut zu Hause bleiben. Hier war er wenigstens in vertrauter Umgebung und bei seiner Familie, doch entgegen der Hoffnung seiner Eltern und Ran half auch das nicht.

Tag für Tag wurde Shinichi schwächer, Tag für Tag schlief er mehr. Inzwischen blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sein Wille stark genug war, diese unbekannte Krankheit zu überleben. Aber so sehr dieser Wunsch auch bestand, die Hoffnung wurde mit jedem Tag kleiner. Sie alle mussten langsam aber sicher mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

Das einzig Gute an der Krankheit jedoch war, dass Shinichi keine Schmerzen litt. Aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost...

Kaum hatte Ran Shinichis Zimmer betreten, musste sie sich überwinden, ihren Freund anzusehen. Natürlich liebte sie ihn, natürlich würde sie bei ihm bleiben und nicht von seiner Seite weichen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Aber an seinen Anblick hatte sie sich trotzdem nie gewöhnen können. An das kreideweisse Gesicht, an die eingefallenen Wangen, die aufgesprungenen Lippen, an die Hände, die inzwischen nur noch Haut und Knochen waren, an Shinichis gesamten Körper. Dieser Anblick tat ihr in der Seele weh. Es war durch und durch ein schrecklicher Anblick, denn Shinichi Kudo war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Und sie selbst war diesem Zustand gegenüber machtlos, sie konnte nichts daran ändern, so sehr sie es auch wollte...

Während Ran ihren Geliebten gemustert hatte, war Yusakus Augenmerk auf etwas ganz anderes gefallen; auf das volle Wasserglas, das auf dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett stand.

"Shinichi, du musst unbedingt trinken, dein Körper braucht Flüssigkeit."

"Ich... mag nicht..."

Ran erkannte, dass Shinichi inzwischen das Sprechen schwer fiel, und ihr grösster Wunsch wurde noch stärker. Wann würde er endlich wieder gesund sein? Wann würde er endlich wieder mit ihr ausgehen können? Wann würde er endlich wieder lachen können? Wann nur?

Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie gehofft, Shinichi würde bis Weihnachten wieder einigermassen gesund sein, doch heute, am 22. Dezember, sah es eher aus, als würde er innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage sterben...

Ran traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie an diese Möglichkeit dachte. Shinichi tot, und dann noch an Weihnachten. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und schaute dann zu, wie Yusaku das Glas nahm, Shinichi aufrichtete, ihn stützte und ihm dabei half, einige wenige Schlucke Wasser zu nehmen. Daraufhin fiel der Junge erschöpft und kraftlos ins Kissen zurück.

"Ich kann nicht mehr...", keuchte er und schnappte mühsam nach Luft.

"Nicht aufgeben, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku eindringlich und strich ihm eine schweissnasse Strähne aus den Augen. "Einfach nicht aufgeben. Wir kriegen dich schon wieder auf die Beine."

Sein Sohn antwortete nicht; das Sprechen verbrauchte zu viel Kraft.

Nach einem Seitenblick auf Ran richtete sich Yusaku auf.

"Ich bin unten, falls ihr mich braucht."

Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verliess, nahm er sie kurz zur Seite. "Ruf mich bitte sofort, wenn etwas mit ihm ist, okay?"

Die Angesprochene hatte einen Kloss im Hals, darum konnte sie nur noch nicken. Yusaku sah sie dankbar an, dann zog er leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

Das Pärchen war alleine.

Langsam setzte sich Ran auf Shinichis Bettkante und griff sich in die Manteltasche. Sie war bis vorhin noch am Weihnachtsmarkt gewesen und hatte nach einem Geschenk für Shinichi gesucht, doch etwas, was ihn ernsthaft interessieren könnte, fand sie nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie eine silberne Kette samt Herz-Anhänger gekauft, damit er wenigstens etwas hatte. Für sich selbst hatte sie genau den gleichen Anhänger gekauft, obwohl sie wusste, dass Pärchenlook verpönt war. Aber das war ihr egal.

Ran seufzte und liess ihr Geschenk in der Tasche, dann strich sie Shinichi sanft und vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand über die Wange. Er regte sich nicht, und Ran dachte im ersten Moment, er wäre vor ihren Augen gestorben. Doch als er kurz daraufhin die fast verklebten Augen leicht öffnete und seine Freundin erkannte, lächelte er schwach.

"Ran...", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. "Ran..."

"Ich bin ja da", sagte sie ebenfalls leise zu ihm, beugte sich vor und wollte ihn küssen, doch Shinichi blockte so gut er konnte ab.

"Nicht..."

Ran hielt inne. Tatsächlich wussten sie nicht, ob seine Krankheit ansteckend war, doch in diesem Augenblick war ihr alles egal. Voller Leidenschaft küsste sie ihn, und Shinichi schien es trotz seiner Bedenken zu gefallen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte der Oberschüler schwach.

"Ran, kommst du...?"

Sie verstand sofort und zögerte erst kurz, doch dann legte sie sich doch zu ihm ins Bett.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung, aber glücklich umarmte Shinichi seine Ran. Freiwillig würde er sie nicht wieder loslassen, das schwor er sich.

Sein Körper allerdings war anderer Meinung.

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten starb Shinichi an seiner unbekannten Krankheit. Und Ran folgte ihm einen Tag später, keine 24 Stunden nach seinem letzten Atemzug.

Weihnachten war von Trauer erfüllt. Yusaku wusste, dass er es nie wieder feiern konnte, doch das wollte er auch gar nicht mehr. Die Zeit, in der Shinichi einfach aufgehört hatte zu atmen, würde nie wieder festlich sein. Und die Tatsache, dass er nie erfahren sollte, was die Todesursache gewesen war, verbesserte die Lage auch nicht.

Sein Sohn war einfach friedlich eingeschlafen - und nicht mehr aufgewacht.

Shinichi und Ran konnten das Fest der Liebe im Jenseits feiern, doch für Yusaku und Yukiko war Weihnachten gestorben. Und das für immer.

Owari

21.03.10 11:25 5


	4. 04 Tödliche Weihnachten

**Tödliche Weihnachten**

Es schneite und stürmte, wie es noch nie gestürmt hatte.

Ran, die am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer sass und nachdenklich hinausschaute, merkte nicht, wie sie dabei völlig vergass, dass sie sich eigentlich schon auf den Weg zu Shinichi hätte machen sollen. Erst, als der SMS-Klingelton ihres Handys ertönte, schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken und sah sofort, dass Shinichi ihr geschrieben und gefragt hatte, wo sie blieb. Sie fluchte.

"Oh Mist!"

Schnell schrieb Ran zurück, dass sie sich gleich auf den Weg machen würde, zog sich daraufhin ihre Jacke an und verliess die Wohnung über der Detektei Mori.

Shinichi währenddessen blickte nachdenklich auf den Kalender. Heute war der 23. Dezember, er und Ran wollten heute zusammen den Weihnachtsbaum und das Wohnzimmer schmücken. Seine Eltern wollten am nächsten Tag kommen und zusammen mit ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin Weihnachten feiern. Um die Vorbereitungen wollten die beiden Erwachsenen sich jedoch nicht kümmern, das überliessen sie lieber dem jungen Paar.

Der junge Detektiv seufzte, dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Ran bei ihm eintraf.

Doch es sollte nicht soweit kommen. Shinichi wartete und wartete, aber Ran erschien nicht. Sie blieb seinem Zuhause fern.

Als Yusaku am nächsten Morgen in Tokyo ankam und seinen Sohn begrüsste, war Ran immer noch nicht bei ihm aufgetaucht. Auch hatte sie sich nicht gemeldet, weswegen er nun sofort die Polizei einschaltete.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Yusaku, nachdem er verwirrt nach Shinichis Telefonat zu ihm getreten war.

"Ran ist verschwunden", antwortete sein Sohn voller Sorge und seufzte. "Sie hätte gestern zu mir kommen sollen, aber das ist sie nicht. Und sie hat sich auch nicht gemeldet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendwas geschehen ist."

"Nur die Ruhe, Shinichi, die Polizei wird sie schon finden. Trink erst mal einen heissen Tee und iss etwas."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Yusaku seufzte.

"Ich weiss."

"Wo ist Mutter?"

"Sie musste noch etwas erledigen, aber sie wird heute am späten Nachmittag hier sein."

Die nächsten Stunden waren für Shinichi wie ein Alptraum. Die Wartezeit auf eine Nachricht von der Polizei war wie eine Folter, und als sie dann doch endlich kam, brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Sie hatten seine zwar Freundin gefunden... aber sie war tot. Die Polizei fand nur noch Rans eiskalte Leiche, die er, der Formalitäten wegen, identifizieren musste.

Wie es zum ganzen Unglück kam, war Shinichi sofort klar. Als Ran auf dem Weg zu ihm war, wurde sie entführt und getötet. Und erst heute, am 24. Dezember, bekam er sie wieder zu Gesicht.

Yusaku, der das Gefühl kannte, wenn jemand starb, der einem sehr nahe stand, wusste genau, wie Shinichi sich fühlte, und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. Doch an Oberschüler prallten die Worte einfach ab, er war dermassen todunglücklich über den Verlust seiner Freundin, dass er, trotz der Liebe zu seinen Eltern, den Wunsch zu sterben äusserte.

Sofort versuchte Yusaku ihn von dieser Idee abzubringen, doch er biss auf Stein. Dennoch versuchte er es weiterhin, immerhin ging es um das Leben seines Sohnes.

Zwei Stunden später war Yusaku keinen Schritt weiter, und als das Telefon klingelte, stöhnte er genervt auf.

Für Shinichi jedoch war es eine willkommene Unterbrechung.

"Geh ran."

"Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Yukiko war, die eine Panne hatte und ohne Yusakus Hilfe nicht nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Eilig kehrte er zu Shinichi ins Wohnzimmer zurück und kniete sich vor ihn hin.

"Versprich mir, dass du nichts Dummes tust, okay? Wir bekommen dein Leben schon wieder in den Griff, vertrau mir."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, er blieb nur regungslos im Sessel sitzen. "Ich bitte dich, Shinichi. Tu nichts Unüberlegtes." Yusaku seufzte, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich muss jetzt ganz kurz weg, um deine Mutter zu holen, aber ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder."

"Jah..."

Obwohl Yusaku überhaupt nicht gehen wollte, musste er es tun, seiner Frau zuliebe. Er schaute Shinichi voller Mitleid an. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Gib nicht auf."

"Tschüss."

Yusaku, der nach einer knappen halben Stunde alleine wieder zurückkehrte, fand sein Zuhause nicht mehr so vor, wie er es verlassen hatte. Er sah sofort, dass die Haustür eingetreten worden war; das Schloss war kaputt und die Klinke verbogen. Der Schriftsteller wusste sofort, was geschehen war; Ein Einbruch. Schnell trat er ins Haus.

"Shinichi?"

Das erste, was Yusaku sah, war sein Sohn. Der Junge lag mit abgewandtem Gesicht mitten in der Eingangshalle am Boden und regte sich nicht. "Shinichi!"

Sofort war der Schriftsteller bei ihm, doch bevor er ihn auf den Rücken drehte, liess er von ihm ab.

Sein Sohn war tot. Jegliche Hilfe kam zu spät.

"NEIN! SHINICHI!"

Yusakus Schrei voller Verzweiflung hörte man in der ganzen Villa und sogar noch ausserhalb. Mit Tränen, die ihm unaufhörlich über die Wangen liefen, kauerte er sich neben seinen Sohn und liess seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. "Komm zurück! Ich bitte dich, mein Junge, komm zurück!"

Doch sein übermächtiger Herzenswunsch wurde nicht erfüllt.

Todunglücklich sass Yusaku am Boden und hielt die Leiche seines Sohnes fest umklammert. Er weinte lautlos und wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Wenn er nicht gegangen und Shinichi allein gelassen hätte, wäre er jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben...

Er schluchzte.

Welche Ironie. Da hatte sein Sohn angekündigt, sich das Leben zu nehmen, aber noch bevor er dazu kam, wurde er ermordet. Das war eine Ironie des Schicksals, mit der er sich nicht anfreunden konnte. Für Shinichi waren es tödliche Weihnachten, ebenso für Ran, die noch vor ihrem Freund den Tod gefunden hatte.

Und auch für Yusaku war das Fest der Liebe gestorben, er konnte Weihnachten nie wieder feiern, solange er lebte. Sein einziger Trost bestand darin, dass er seinen Sohn irgendwann im Jenseits wieder treffen würde. Früher oder später...

Owari

28.11.10 00:00 3


	5. 05 Doppelte Weihnachten

**Doppelte**** Weihnachten**

Es war ein kalter, aber schöner Wintertag.

Als Ran am Morgen des 23. Dezember aufstand, ahnte sie nicht, was sie am heutigen Tag erwartete. Voller freudiger Erregung zündete sie zwei Kerzen an, packte ihr Geschenk für Shinichi ein und naschte zwischendurch typisch weihnachtliche Süssigkeiten. Die Plätzchen, die sie selbst gebacken hatte, waren so köstlich, dass sie einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen konnte, bis die Dose leer war. Eine halbe Stunde später sass sie in Gedanken versunken am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Der Schnee auf dem Bürgersteig war nicht mehr weiss, sondern hatte eine hässliche braungraue Farbe angenommen, einzig der Schnee im nahe gelegenen Park erstrahlte im glitzernden und unschuldigen Weiss.

Ran seufzte.

Am liebsten würde sie jetzt einfach hinausgehen und eine Runde im Park drehen, aber sie hatte mit Shinichi vereinbart, dass er sie anrief, um das Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam zu planen und schlussendlich auch zu feiern. Also wartete sie ungeduldig auf seinen Anruf.

Aus irgendeinem Grund beschlich Ran jedoch plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das mit Shinichi zu tun hatte... Angstvoll sah sie auf und erschrak, als in diesem Moment ihr Handy zu klingeln begann. Als sie sah, wer anrief, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

"Hallo Shinichi. Ich habe schon auf deinen Anruf gewartet-"

"Ran, hilf mir..."

Shinichis Stimme war schwach. Und kaum zu hören.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie sofort alarmiert. "Wobei soll ich dir helfen?"

"Hilf mir..."

"Shinichi?"

Das Besetztzeichen erklang, was hiess, dass ihr Gespräch unterbrochen worden war. Sofort machte die Oberschülerin sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Freund, sie musste wissen, was in der Villa Kudo vor sich ging.

Wenige Minuten später stand sie vor der Haustür und kramte in ihrer Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Zuerst dachte sie, sie hätte ihn zu Hause vergessen, doch dann bekam sie ihn doch noch zu fassen. Eilig schloss sie die Tür auf und betrat die Villa, und kaum hatte sie sie betreten, entdeckte sie auch schon ihren Freund.

Sie fand ihn blutend neben dem Telefon am Boden liegend vor, der Hörer lag neben ihm, und sie erkannte sofort, was Sache war:

Shinichi war im Begriff zu sterben.

Eine Viertelstunde später sass Ran im Krankenhaus vor dem Operationssaal und wartete. Shinichi wurde zwar sofort ärztlich behandelt, doch seine Chancen zu überleben standen trotzdem sehr schlecht. Dennoch glaubte Ran an seine Genesung und wartete weiterhin ab. Sie harrte aus, erst auf dem Flur, dann, als Shinichi nach der Operation in ein Zimmer gebracht wurde, an seiner Seite.

Als er wenige Stunden später sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, war Ran voller Hoffnung, dass er es geschafft hatte und über den Berg war. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Ganz anders.

Einen Tag später, am Nachmittag des 24. Dezember, starb Shinichi unter Qualen an seinen inneren Verletzungen.

"Shinichi, nein!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei schrak Ran aus dem Schlaf und schaute sich erschrocken um. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer über der Detektei Mori, und sie lag im Bett. Stöhnend fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie nasse Wangen hatte. Sie hatte geweint, womöglich sogar laut geheult...

Die Oberschülerin sah erst zum Fenster und dann auf ihren Wecker. Es war halb elf Uhr morgens, die Sonne schien also schon längst. Ran hatte verschlafen, aus einem Grund, der ihr nicht bekannt war. Eigentlich war sie noch so müde, dass sie auf der Stelle weiterschlafen wollte, doch dann fiel ihr Shinichi ein, und sie war auf einen Schlag hellwach. Sofort packte sie ihr Handy und rief ihn an.

Es klingelte, und Ran hoffte, dass ihr Alptraum ein Alptraum blieb. Dann, zu ihrer Erleichterung, nahm Shinichi den Anruf entgegen. Doch mit den Worten, die er ihr dann zuflüsterte, hatte sie trotz allem nicht gerechnet.

"Ran, hilf mir..."

Seine Stimme war schwach. Schon wieder.

"Shinichi!"

"Hilf mir, bitte..."

"Shinichi! Rede mit mir!"

Doch er antwortete nicht mehr. Die Verbindung stand zwar noch, das hörte Ran, doch ihr Freund antwortete einfach nicht mehr. Die Oberschülerin wusste, was sie jetzt zu tun hatte und bestellte in weiser Voraussicht einen Krankenwagen in die Beika-Strasse. Dann machte sich selbst auf den Weg dorthin.

Als sie die Villa Kudo kurze Zeit erreicht und auch betreten hatte, bot sich ihr das gleiche Bild wie in ihrem Alptraum. Shinichi lag regungslos neben dem Telefon am Boden, und der Hörer lag neben ihm. Aus ihm drang leise das Geräusch des Besetztzeichens.

Sofort eilte sie zu ihm.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, rede mit mir, bitte."

Ran erhielt keine Antwort. Mit Tränen in den Augen überprüfte sie, ob ihr Freund irgendwelche Lebenszeichen von sich gab, und sie wurde tatsächlich fündig. Er hatte einen Puls, wenn auch einen schwachen, aber er lebte noch. Allerdings verlor er viel Blut, und obwohl Ran auf die Wunde drückte, konnte sie die Blutung nicht stillen.

Es war pures Glück, dass just in diesem Moment der Krankenwagen herannahte und daraufhin zwei Notärzte ins Haus stürmten. Was dann geschah, kannte Ran in- und auswendig.

Eine halbe Stunde später sass sie am Boden zerstört vor dem Operationssaal und wartete. Wartete auf das Ende der Notoperation. Wartete auf eine gute Nachricht. Und wartete auf Shinichis Eltern, die sie benachrichtigt hatte.

Nur Minuten später erschienen der erfolgreiche Schriftsteller und die ehemalige Schauspielerin und fragten Ran sofort, was passiert war. Die erzählte daraufhin alles, was sie wusste, und war froh, gleich zwei Schultern zu haben, an denen sie sich ausweinen konnte.

"Warum musste das passieren?", fragte Yukiko traurig und griff nach der Hand ihres Ehemannes. "Warum unser Junge, Yusaku? Und warum jetzt, an Weihnachten?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Yukiko", seufzte der Schriftsteller. "Ich weiss es wirklich nicht..."

"Herr und Frau Kudo? Frau Mori?"

Ein Arzt kam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Sofort standen sie auf.

"Wie geht es Shinichi?"

"Nun, was Ihren Sohn angeht...", begann der Arzt und erklärte dann, dass die Operation zwar erfolgreich beendet wurde, Shinichi jedoch ins Koma fiel. Wann er wieder daraus erwachte, konnte er nicht sagen.

"Das heisst also, dass Shinichi dieses Weihnachten nicht bewusst miterlebt", murmelte Yukiko traurig. "Dabei hat er sich so sehr darauf gefreut..."

Ran blieb ebenfalls stumm, als sie an Shinichis Schicksal dachte. Er hatte es geschafft, mit letzter Kraft ihren Anruf entgegenzunehmen, aber dann wurde er bewusstlos.

Jetzt war Shinichi immer noch bewusstlos, und er blieb es auch, die nächsten sieben Tage lang. Silvester kam, bald begann das neue Jahr, doch an Shinichis Zustand änderte sich nichts.

Abwechselnd hielten Yusaku, Yukiko und Ran Wache an seinem Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass er bald aus dem Koma erwachte, und das geschah dann wider Erwarten tatsächlich. Allerdings nicht bei seinen Eltern, sondern bei seiner Freundin.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erblickte Rans Gesicht, das vor Glück strahlte.

"Hallo Shinichi", sagte sie leise. "Willkommen zurück."

"Ein Engel...", flüsterte er nur, lächelte sie schwach an und schloss die Augen wieder. "Ein Engel", wiederholte er, und Ran lächelte erleichtert.

"Nein. Nur ich."

Shinichi hatte ihre letzten Worte gerade noch so mitbekommen, doch gleich daraufhin schlief er wieder ein. Er war todmüde.

Trotz dieses sehr kurzen Gesprächs war Ran überglücklich. Shinichi hatte es geschafft, er war über den Berg. Jetzt musste sie nur noch warten, bis er sich erholt hatte und aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden konnte. Noch sollte es aber nicht soweit sein.

Zwei Tage später war Shinichi wach und geistig wieder voll auf der Höhe, weswegen Ran zusammen mit seinen Eltern beschloss, Weihnachten nachzufeiern. Sie selber konnten am 24. Dezember nicht wirklich feiern, und Shinichi sowieso nicht. Als die beiden Frauen abends mit Geschenken bepackt sein Krankenzimmer betraten, starrte Shinichi sie ungläubig und mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

"Was soll denn das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte er, doch als er Yusaku mit einem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum in den Armen erblickte, dämmerte es ihm. "Ihr seid verrückt!"

"Nein, sind wir nicht, wir holen nur Weihnachten nach, weil du es verpasst hast."

"Aber das könnt ihr nicht, Weihnachten ist vorbei! Heute ist-" Shinichi sah sie fragend an. "Welcher Tag ist heute eigentlich?"

"Der zweite Januar", antwortete Yusaku und stellte den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum auf den Tisch, der direkt neben dem Fenster stand.

"Ihr seid verrückt", wiederholte Shinichi mit matter Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vollkommen verrückt."

Das kleine, familiäre Fest wurde dann trotz Shinichis Zögern gefeiert, und am Schluss war er doch froh, dass seine Eltern und Ran es organisiert hatten.

Nachdem Shinichis behandelnder Arzt Yusaku, Yukiko und Ran gegen Ende der Besuchszeit aus dem Zimmer gescheucht hatte, verliessen sie einerseits widerwillig, andererseits auch glücklich das Krankenhaus und riefen sich ein Taxi. Während sie in der Eingangshalle auf das Fahrzeug warteten, dachte Ran an das Geschehen in der Villa Kudo zurück. Sie wusste nicht, was dort vorgefallen war, und Shinichi hatte es ebenfalls nicht sagen können. Er wusste nur noch, dass sein Telefon geklingelt hatte und er dann erst wieder im Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen war. Wer den Angriff auf ihn gestartet hatte, wusste er nicht.

"Los Ran, steig ein, wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Yusakus Stimme holte die Oberschülerin in die Realität zurück. Schnell lief sie auf das Taxi zu und nahm neben Yukiko Platz, dann fuhr das Auto auch schon los.

Fünf Minuten später setzten die Kudos Ran vor der Detektei ab und sie versprach, sich am nächsten Tag bei dem Ehepaar zu melden. Ran stieg aus, blieb aber auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und wartete, bis das Taxi mit Shinichis Eltern um die Ecke gebogen war. Dann schaute sie zum Himmel hoch.

Es war eine glasklare Nacht, es war Neumond, und die Sterne leuchteten strahlend hell am schwarzen Himmelszelt. Ran seufzte erleichtert, dann zog sie sich den Schal enger um den Hals und lächelte.

Zusammen mit Shinichi und seinen Eltern, im ganz kleinen Rahmen, hatte sie doch noch Weihnachten gefeiert. Es war trotz allen Umständen das glücklichste Weihnachtsfest, das sie je erlebt hatte.

Rans Lächeln wurde breiter.

Es war zwar erst Anfang Januar, aber sie freute sich schon jetzt sehr auf das zweite Weihnachtsfest in gut elf Monaten. Und diese Vorfreude konnte ihr niemand nehmen.

Owari

12.12.10 23:00 4


End file.
